I Love You Hyung
by Dyororooo
Summary: Kisah tentang Kyung Soo dan Kai setelah mereka tergabung dalam sebuah grup band. Wtf with this summary- -). Sequel of Paper Plane. Drabble. Yaoi with fluff! KaiSoo/KaiDO story. Enjoy and R&R :3


**I Love You Hyung**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, fluff

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ejaan fail, aneh, dll.

a/n : please read the warn before you read!

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

**.**

**.**  
**...KaiSoo...**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di kota Seoul, burung-burung terbang dan memilih hinggap disebuah kabel listrik yang diikatkan dari tiang ke tiang. Mereka saling berkicau bersahut-sahutan. Padahal, matahari baru saja muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Bila kita melihat ke sebuah apartemen yang terletak disana, melalui jendela yang mengarah pada sebuah kamar itu, kita akan melihat, dua orang namja yang saling memeluk tubuh polos mereka masing-masing disebuah ranjang.

Salah seorang namja berkulit putih susu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata bulatnya yang semula ia sembunyikan, kini terlihat. Do Kyung Soo, nama dari namja berkulit putih susu itu menatap namja tan yang memeluknya. Namjachingunya, Kai.

Kyung Soo bisa merasakan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum. Kyung Soo menyentil pelan hidung Kai, membuat namja itu sedikit merasa terganggu tidurnya. Kyung Soo terkekeh geli. Perlahan ia lepaskan tangan Kai dari tubuhnya, namun Kai malah semakin menariknya kedekapannya.

"Selamat pagi hyung" kata Kai dengan matanya yang masih menutup. Kyung Soo tersenyum, lengannya memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Ani"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Kai memainkan surai hitam Kyung Soo, sementara Kyung Soo sendiri mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ini masih pagi sekali hyung, kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau sendiri bangun kan? Pabboya!"

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyung Soo sedikit tersentak, mungkin dia sedikit tersinggung karena perkataannya tadi.

"Hyung, kita sedang libur, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, berdua"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku Kai?"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Kyung Soo melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kai lalu bangun dan menghadap kearah lain.

"Selama menjalani masa training sampai kita tergabung dalam sebuah grup band, kau selalu mengacuhkanku, meskipun kita roommate"

Kai ikut terbangun, alisnya bertautan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan teman sebayamu, sampai-sampai tidak pernah memandangku sama sekali"

Kai kini mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyung Soo. Lengannya menyusup memeluk tubuh mungil Kyung Soo. Dagunya ia tumpukan dipundaknya.

"Tapi tidak apa. Untung saja masih ada Suho hyung yang selalu menemaniku sebelum tidur"

Kai kembali menautkan alisnya, "Suho hyung? Apa yang dia lakukan bersamamu hyung?"

Kyung Soo menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kai, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ra-ha-sia"

Kai mendengus, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Melihat reaksi Kai, Kyung Soo terkekeh geli. Sepertinya niatnya menjahili Kai kali ini berhasil.

"Kai, kau marah?"

"Ani"

"Kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

"Memang biasanya bagaimana?"

"Kai, lihat objek bicaramu"

"Aku ngantuk"

Kyung Soo mengalah, ia kemudian merangkak mendekati Kai lalu membalikkan badan Kai menjadi telentang dan menghadap Kyung Soo yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Ekspresi wajah Kai tajam ketika bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyung Soo, Kai hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Itu yang aku rasakan ketika kau mulai mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu dengan maknae kita selama di dorm"

Kai terdiam, ia terlihat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyung Soo sekarang.

"Arraseo?"

"Ne"

Kyung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir kenyalnya menyentuh bibir Kai. Hanya beberapa menit bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, Kyung Soo mengikuti. Kini bibir itu tidak hanya bersentuhan, tapi saling melumat satu sama lain. Lembut.

"Hyung, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku menambah beberapa tanda lagi?"

"Sebanyak yang kau mau"

Kai tersenyum, begitu juga Kyung Soo. Sepertinya, liburan kali ini benar-benar akan mereka manfaatkan sebaik mungkin, untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

END

**Omake :**

"Kai!" panggil seorang maknae EXO-K itu.

"Hm? Wae?"

"Sepanjang liburan aku pergi jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa game baru, kau mau coba malam ini?"

Kai tertegun sejenak.

"_Kau selalu sibuk dengan teman sebayamu, sampai-sampai tidak pernah memandangku sama sekali"_

"_Tapi tidak apa. Untung saja masih ada Suho hyung yang selalu menemaniku sebelum tidur"_

"Kai?"

"Ah, ne?"

"Jadi main?"

"Ah, mianhae Sehun-ah, aku agak mengantuk malam ini, lain kali saja ya?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, setelah itu Kai pun pamit menuju kamarnya. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa, mungkin Kai benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin cepat berada diatas ranjangnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kai melihat Kyung Soo sedang menonton sebuah acara televisi.

"Hyung..."

Kyung Soo menoleh, "Ne?"

"Apa Suho hyung kesini?"

"Ani, biasanya dia akan kesini kalau sudah jam 10, sekarang masih jam 9 kan?"

Kai tersenyum, dia kemudian menghampiri Kyung Soo.

"Hyung, kau belum mengantuk?" tanyanya sambil merangkul Kyung Soo.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit mengantuk, wae?"

"Kalau begitu kita tidur"

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan melewati variety show ini, jadi mungkin aku tidak akan tidur dulu. Tapi kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah"

"Aku juga belum mengantuk, jadi aku akan menemani hyung"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil popcorn"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, ekor matanya mengikuti Kai yang keluar menuju dapur. Metodenya berhasil kali ini.

Real End

Akhirnya saya buat sequel dari Paper Plane :'3 *krik*

Yah, meskipun saya bikin ini karena saya lagi susah tidur, jadi mianhae kalau aneh *bow*

Hope you enjoy it!

And don't forget to give me your opinion about this...

Gamsahamnida :D


End file.
